worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Kasutaja:Nephalim/Before the Twisting Nether
Before the Twisting Nether is a growing collection of fanfiction written by Aves Nephalim. Notable for darker, more complicated themes and heavy character development, as well as often including minor characters from the expanded universe and giving them elaborate backstories. Original Characters Haiendrion - A night elf druid whose dreams led him to a warrior trapped within a corrupted portion of the Emerald Dream. Vertiga Valerunner - Former partner and lover of Thyn'tel Bladeweaver. She becomes trapped in the Emerald Dream when they fight the dryad Sindrathel. Layla Du Lac - Forsaken assassin whose past involves Fenwick Thatros. She is the sister of Lyria Du Lac. Denroibo - Gnomish rogue who often tells tales told him by other adventurers. At least two stories are told from his perspective. Doskariss - A former warlock in the Shadow Council and possible lover of Gul'dan. References are made to a daughter they may have had together. She is accompanied by the succubus Mirneth, and they battled Lantresor of the Blade before the Dark Portal was opened. Curtis Beltis - A pirate who was teleported across the sea by "Pretty Boy" Duncan and attempts to make his way back to Stranglethorn Vale for vengeance. Jin'zolo - Former troll batrider who lost his bat during the Tirassian strike on the Echo Isles (from The Founding of Durotar). He killed Watch Commander Zalaphil and battled High Priestess Hai'watna in Zul'Gurub alongside Sen'zir Beastwalker. Ijunte - A troll mage whose husband was turned into a frog during an enchanting accident. Neljanke - Former high elf living in Theramore, Narmilath accidentally killed his best friend and went on the run. Zandrathis and Evindath transformed him into a woman, Neljanke, to keep him hidden. Zandrathis Sheynathren - A severely depressed, possibly suicidal blood elf warlock working for the Sunfury Elves. She had romantic ties to Val'zareq the Conqueror. Evindath Sunchaser - A fledgling blood mage and master herbalist, Evindath is paired with Zandrathis and sent back to Azeroth to deliver a message to Rommath. Agatha Meridian - An orphaned human girl (possibly the daughter of Lieutenant Meridian) who took to exotic dancing and prostitution, and kept up these habits upon entering the priesthood. Despite protests from her friends Father Gavin and Brother Joshua, she is excommunicated by High Priestess Laurena. Luz & Bam - Luz is a goblin engineer and Bam is a bombling, his most prized creation and closest friend. Inlokta - A tauren druid of the Harypslayer Tribe who returns home to find his village under attack by the Grimtotem Tribe. Asatokwe - A Grimtotem warrior who kills Durn Harpyslayer and defects, running into the wilderness with Inlokta. Lodgallin Silvervein - A mercenary dwarf paladin who travels to the Tirisfal Glades to face Beltheris. Ana Verona - A mysterious human warlock accompanied by the succubus Cattola. References are made to plans they have together but their endgame remains a mystery. Joaquin Winterbone - A murderous Forsaken on a quest to find figures from his past. Existing Characters Several characters in Before the Twisting Nether are already in the lore, but are elevated from minor status to secondary characters or even the primary protagonists or antagonist. Father Gavin - Father Gavin is the main character of "My Kind of Light," which claims he was a notable priest within the Church of Stormwind and close friend to Archbishop Benedictus before the matter with Agatha forced him to leave the Church on principle. This is the reason given for why he is in the Argent Dawn, though his reasons for being in Dun Morogh are not explained. Sen'zir Beastwalker - Sen'zir is based on a card from the Trading Card game series TCG Heroes of Azeroth. She is a troll hunter who is accompanied by Bloodclaw (also a card from the series). Though her backstory is not elaborated, she is described as a name most Darkspear trolls are familiar with. Thyn'tel Bladeweaver - Thyn'tel's history with the Sentinels is explored in the five-part Dream's End saga. It claims that she is a lesbian, and that her lover was lost in a battle with a corrupted dryad called Sindrathel. Thyn'tel plays a major role in the climax of the seires. Beltheris - Beltheris is only ever mentioned in the lore as the dreadlord whom Holia Sunshield died killing. "The Shard of Lies" claims that Beltheris is a female (only male nathrezim have appeared in the games to date), and that she used the fight with Holia Sunshield to mask her defection from the Burning Legion. Deathguard Kel - Deathguard Kel is a Forsaken involved in a low level undead priest quest. He appears again (assumedly after the quest is completed) with a vendetta against Beltheris. Durn Harpyslayer - Durn Harpyslayer was one of the names of the randomly-selected Tauren Chieftains in Warcraft III's multiplayer games. He appears in "Tribes" as the chieftain of the Harpyslayer Tribe, which in the story occupied Camp Aparaje before the Grimtotem clan destroyed it. Links Before the Twisting Nether Category:Community Category:Fan sites